Something About the Sunshine
by YamiTaylourIshtar95
Summary: When Virginia born Katelyn Johnson and her friend Jennifer go to California for winter vacation, she never expected to meet someone as cute as Toby Turner. But will Toby be able to let this normal country girl into his crazy life?
1. California Here I Come!

The smog loomed over LA and showered over the skyscrapers that seemed to kiss space. This place was way different from Virginia; I mean in Virginia we definitely don't have huge cities like this. My friend Jennifer and I, Katelyn, decided to take a trip to California this year while she was on Christmas break. Our parents opting to stay home and then come here for Christmas and the day after, go back home. Jen was in her last year at VT (aka Virginia Polytech for those of you who didn't know) and I had graduated from the school of performing arts last year. That really is the whole reason as to why I wanted to come here, I was actually planning on trying to find a job in Studio City. I hadn't really told anyone yet, but I mean screenplay writing/acting and singing is my thing so Studio City would be the best place to look right?

Jen shook me out of my thoughts. "Hey I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?" I nodded," You know any places?" We both laughed; of course we didn't know any food places. We both looked around wildly and we both pointed towards a restaurant called Vivian's Café. We giggled and walked in.

We were seated almost immediately at a table outside next to a wall that bore the famous people who had visited their restaurant. We went down the pictures seeing some names we knew, and then we came to the bottom. "Tobuscus, who's Tobuscus?" Jen asked me, looking quite confused. I shrugged my shoulders," If I knew I would tell you, but alas I have never heard a name like Tobuscus." "Oh well I guess there has to be some celebrities we don't know." She said looking back down at the menu, and I followed suit. However, that image of that man stayed imbedded in my head. Who was Tobuscus?

When we were finished with dinner, we figured we should head over to our hotel. As we walked past a Starbucks, a man in a green hoodie, the hood up might I add, and sunglasses plowed in between Jen and me. I looked after him," Hey don't you know not to push a lady?" Jen screamed. He looked back, smiled, and then continued walking except now going a little faster. Suddenly a crowd full of 11-20 year old girls came running right toward us. Were they following that guy? Jen looked at me," OMG! That was a famous person!" I shook my head," No it wasn't, it was probably a look alike." She growled," It is Hollywood Kate how do you know? I'm going to follow them, are you coming?" I shook my head," No way girl, I'll meet you back at the hotel." She looked at me angrily," Fine be that way." She flicked her blond hair around and ran after the screaming girls.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my long brown hair, my friend was crazy. I went back the way I came and noticed that Starbucks again and smiled. I walked in to find it almost dead. Weird, normally no Starbucks is ever dead. I walked up to the register and the barista looked at me annoyed," What do you want?" She asked in a monotone voice. "Oh, um, I'll have a Grande white mocha java chip Frappaccino," "Name." She stated. "Kate." She typed in my order. "That'll be $4.81." I handed her a Starbucks gift card then received my receipt. Man people in California were just being plain rude today.

I sat in the corner with my frap and a cinnamon coffee cake that I received free because, go figure, the barista screwed my order up. Suddenly the door swung open and I noticed a green hoodied man walk into Starbucks, look around wildly, order coffee, and sat at the table across from me. He was looking outside I supposed; he was still wearing those glasses. I noticed the girls outside run past the window and laughed seeing Jen. His form relaxed and his sunglass eyes fell on me. I wiggled in my seat uncomfortably then said," Well Mr. Popular, do you always hide from girls?" He laughed, might I add that it was the cutest laugh ever. "No, not always, at least not when they aren't chasing me like crazy mad women from space." I laughed; I guess this guy was one of those funny guys." Ok next question, do you always push innocent bystanders aside and then just turn around, and smile?" He walked over to my table and sat across from me," Well, yes, but usually I don't get to meet the beautiful bystander after pushing them." I giggled and blushed," Well do I get to know the name of my assaulter, you know, so I can tell the cops?" I said with a smirk. He pretends to look appalled," You don't know who I am?" I shook my head and he breathed something along the lines or a sigh of relief. "My name's Toby, and how bout you?" "My name's Katelyn Johnson, nice to meet you Toby." "Hey you kind of a southern accent, where are you from?" He asked. "Wow you caught that? I'm from Chesterfield, Virginia." "Oh interesting, so are you doing some sightseeing?" I nodded. "Well if you ever need a tour guide just follow the screaming girls and you'll find me." He said winking. "Or you could just take my number." I looked at his sunglassed eyes and wondered what he was thinking. "Ok, you sure?" He asked. Was I sure? No probably not, but this guy ended up being so nice and so cute and heck that was enough for me to throw caution to the wind! I took out a pen, grabbed his hand. "Ok here you go." I wrote my name and number on the palm of his hand and stood up. "Well Toby, I must be heading out. I hope I see you again." He waved me off," See you later Kitty Kate, I promise." I blushed at that, I mean wouldn't you if someone cute you just met gave you a cutesy nickname, I could faint.


	2. Here I Come Fair Maiden!

When I reached the hotel, I noticed Jen sitting outside. "You forgot your key didn't you?" I ask annoyed. She nodded," But when I left I figured you would be here bitch! Where were you?" I rolled my eyes and opened the door. She pushed me aside and walked in. I hate when Jen gets like this, she had no reason to be mad at me, if anything I should be mad at her. She looked at me, eyes scowling. "I was at Starbucks, ok? Let me remind you that I'm not the one who ditched you; you ditched me to chase after a random guy who no more than two minutes prior ran right into us! So please stop looking at me like I'm the bad guy and get over yourself!" She looked at me, shocked, I didn't usually scream, unless it was absolutely necessary. She flipped her blond hair and walked into the bathroom. I sighed and laid across the bed, looking at my phone. I wonder when Toby was going to call.

The next morning I woke up and Jen wasn't in the other bed next to me. She left a note on her pillow that said," Morning Bitch (that is like her favorite word), just wanted to let you know I'm going to Huntington Beach today, and I didn't want to go with a bitch like you. Good luck being alone in this big city." I sighed, what in the world was wrong with my best friend?

I got dressed, I couldn't just sit around all day, and so I caught a bus to Beverley Hills. I walked around there and even went up to the Hollywood sign. I kept looking at my phone often. I kept telling myself that it was because I was waiting for Jen to call, but I knew I was really waiting to hear from Toby. Why would he call me anyway, I was really just some random girl that he had met on the street. As if to answer my prayers, my phone rang and I quickly picked it up. "Hello?" "Hello may I talk to Katelyn." I smiled," called!" He laughed and my heart fluttered, it was just too cute. "Oh you were well I'm sorry I made you wait so long. I was gonna call you this morning, but I figured I didn't want to bother you." "Oh well it's nice to hear from you now anyway. Did you need something?" "Oh right! So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. I could take you on a little sight seeing?" I smiled widely," I would love that! My friend will probably be ditching me again tomorrow." He gasped," Wait, you're alone? Where are you?" "I'm down at the stars, why do you ask?" "What are you standing in front of?" "Um..." I turned around," I'm by Ripley's Believe It Or Not." "Alright stay there I'll be there in a few. LORD BUSCUS IS COMING TO SAVE YOU MY FAIR MAIDEN!" I laughed at his outburst," Well hurry my Lord!" He laughed as we said our goodbyes and we hung up.

I stood by the attraction waiting patiently for my savoir. Suddenly I felt hands go in front of my eyes. "Guess who?" I instantly knew his voice. "Toby?" He laughed," Good job biscuit!" I laughed as I turned around. My sunglassed hero was here, and I was very happy for that. "Toby you didn't have to come all the way down here." Toby brushed it off," Are you kidding me, I wanted to get out of the house, and knowing that you were by yourself made me... a little uncomfortable I guess." I smiled," Oh, well I'm glad you came though, I was getting a little lonely." I looked down and I think he noticed my mood change. "Well then I'm glad I'm here to cheer you up." I smiled," I'm happy you are too!" He looked at me and gave me a little hug. When we broke apart, I caught his shirt. "Tobuscus...wait you're him! I saw your picture at Vivian's." Toby rubbed the back of his neck," Oh... you saw that?" I nodded and he sighed heavily. "Toby, what's wrong?" His sunglasses turned to me and he raised them so he could look me in the eyes and that's when my breath was taken away. His gorgeous green eyes seemed to sparkle in the California sun. He caught me staring and his frown quickly turned to a smirk. I turned my head, blushing. "So like I asked, what's wrong Toby?" He laughed," Kitty Kate I just said what was wrong, were you listening?" I blushed, I must have checked out once I had noticed his eyes. "Oh sorry Toby, it was um...loud. Could you say it again?" He nodded, still chuckling," I was saying that now that you know who I am, you're gonna treat me differently. I wanted you to get to know me, before you knew about Tobuscus." I put my hands on my hips," Hey, you aren't giving me enough credit. Toby I still don't know what Tobuscus is and I want to hang out with you because you're Toby. I'd love to get to know you Toby. Please don't leave." He smirked at me," Gurl I'm not going anywhere." I laugh and he grabs my hand. I gasp and blush. "Come on I want to take you somewhere." He pulled me towards a car, and not just any car, a beautiful convertible BMW. "Oh wow, this is your car?" He nodded as he opened the door for me. "Here you are Madame." I pretend to curtsey," Why thank you my good sir." We both laugh as I sit in the car and Toby meets me on the other side. "You know, you're a funny one Kitty Kate. Oh sorry, do you care if I call you that?" I shake my head," Of course not, I like it." He throws his shades down and smirks at me. He then frowns," Gurl you need a pair of these." He pulls out some black glasses and hands them to me. "Oh thanks Toby!" I put the glasses on as he drives off down the street.


End file.
